Base B
Base B (known as the Government Base in Story Mode) is a location in March of the Dead and appears in Chapter 3 of Story Mode. After the completion of Chapter 2, the players then enter inside the Government Base. Once the players enter it, the entrance to the base permanently closes, as the players journey through a corridor with zombies ready to attack. After the players kill off the first swarm of zombies in the base, a group of Head Chargers swarm after the players, but are quickly killed. A laser wall named the "Kill Wall" is then encountered, and stops the players from continuing. Clark then disables the Kill Wall, and the players progress more into another hallway. A larger swarm of zombies are then encountered, and are soon cleared out. The players are then met with a large and wide acid pool with many objects floating within it. The players then carefully make it across their way towards an open vent, which leads into a wide corridor. Once the players make it inside the hall, a larger swarm of zombies appear, along with a big zombie with ice skin, and has the ability to freeze survivors. After killing the whole swarm, the players then exit out of the hall, and enter a large room with many filled canisters in it, along with a spilt canister about to crack. Soon after, continuous waves of zombies appear. The more zombies appear, some mutated zombies spawn in, along with another ice skinned zombie and a fiery zombie that is able to burn players. After a while, mutated "failed specimens" also appear out of the canisters, while a giant specimen rises out from an acid pool. When the players finally manage to kill off all the swarms, a mutated zombie breaks out of the middle canister, and fights off the survivors. After a while, the players manage to kill it. Clark then sets up the teleporter, however, is then bitten by his friend, Addie, and later turns infected together. The teleporter then manages to open up. Once the players walk into the teleporter, they are then teleported into the upper floor of the base, which is broken and messy. Many fireplaces also appear throughout it. The players are also then met with the infected forms of both Clark and Addie, and kill them off. Soon after, the Tyrant then breaks out of a fire place and fights off the survivors. After the Tyrant dies, the players then walk into a mysterious portal. Obtainable Weapons There are many obtainable weapons in this chapter. * SPAS-12 - Found by a pile of metal crates next to the entrance * Crowbar - Found lying next to a door by the Kill Wall * P90 - Found behind a pile of crates in the corner, after the Kill Wall disappears. * Barrett M82 - Found in the hallway where the Cryo Infected spawns in, next to a pile of metal crates. Origins Base B reappears in Origins, after Marcus Wilks is dropped off the helicopter. Base B appears to be half constructed, and left unfinished. Base B also appears to be more detailed, and has a pile of crates blocking the entrance. Base B in this mini mission isn't passable at all, and can't be entered in any way. Around the base, there are alive trees and many vehicles around it. There are also many construction vehicles within the field, and some ammo piles. Trivia * This is the only location where special forms of the Zombie are encountered * This is one of the longest chapters in the game. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190127 130622637.png|The laboratory room RobloxScreenShot20190127_130637032.png|The upper floor Category:March of the Dead Category:Location Category:Story Mode Category:Origins